Lo que se necesita
by madamvikto
Summary: Serían buena pareja: de esas pasionales que no le temen al futuro y viajan por todo el mundo. Lástima que a ella le guste los artistas incomprendidos.


_**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a M. Kishimoto. _

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **P** orque la había cagado.

Se supone que debía hacer alguna de esas mierdas que las chicas aman. Coquetear o decirle que su pelo está bonito cuando en verdad parece un nido lleno de hojas y grillos.

(Su pelo siempre está bonito. Parece hecho de oro y de estrellas infinitas).

Tal vez podría haberle dicho que tiene un trasero enorme ―bien proporcionado― y que le encantaría tener el honor de ser el que lo toque. O podría decirle que le queda demasiado bien aquel vestido azul y que lo vuelve loco cuando sonríe con picardía y sus cejas se curvan. Que el escote del vestido se adecua demasiado bien en ella, dejando ver un pequeño lunar en seno izquierdo; la curva de ellos parecen infinitas como el mismo universo.

(Todo en ella parece un universo).

También podría haberle besado en ese mismo instante ―ganas no le faltaba―, pero algo dentro de él le decía que se hubiese ganado una buena bofetada que posiblemente le hubiera hecho tambalear. Ella no es tan fuerte como Sakura ―esa mujer enojona― pero cuando se molesta puede llegar a ser como un horno ―porque está demasiado buena para ser un Infierno. Infierno malo. Ella no―. O ella podría haberle devuelto el beso, aunque eso suene mucho menos probable.

Cuando Ino camina menea las caderas, y a él a veces le cuesta mantener rígida su cabeza para no bajarla y mirarle el trasero. Mentalmente Kiba gruñe por la agonía y tentación y parece que todos se burlan de él, aunque no lo hacen.

Hay días en los que se siente como un verdadero hijo de puta por desearla. Como el maldito villano de esas películas que se han puesto de moda: ese villano que por más que tenga buenas intenciones siempre termina cagándola y siendo un completo idiota; donde todos terminan odiándolo y muere solo. Kiba sabe que nadie lo odia ―o nadie se ha manifestado abiertamente sobre eso, al menos― pero sólo es porque él es quizá demasiado bueno ocultándolo y lo disfraza de burlas y sonrisas cínicas.

El problema es que también se cansa de ocultarlo todos los días y existen mañanas en las que quiere explotar como una de esas bombas que tanto le gustaron alguna vez a ese rubio idiota que murió ―del cual desconoce su nombre porque le vale mierda todo el rollo― e ir hacia su casa y coger con ella sobre la mesa, el mueble y la cama.

No la quiere ni siente esas tontas mariposas en sus intestinos. Sólo quiere tenerla porque, de nuevo, está demasiado buena. Y no hay nadie más buena que esa rubia despampanante hasta el momento.

Luego entenderá que de verdad la quiere y que, de nuevo, no hay nadie como esa rubia despampanante, sus ojos alegres y nunca lo habrá.

No quiere que nadie se dé cuenta de sus pensamientos animales, mas nota que Shikamaru sospecha cuando lo mira con sospecha mal disimulada. Kiba se hace el tonto que no se ha dado cuenta de la mirada y como tal, consigue vivir en paz unos cuantos días hasta que de nuevo lo mira de esa forma. De pronto siente el impulso de gritarle al amigo de Ino por qué cojones lo mira tanto y que si está enamorado de él, pero se muerde la lengua porque si abre la boca el Nara, probablemente, sabrá que le pone nervioso. O posiblemente le diga en su cara todas sus dudas, como para confirmarlo. Y Kiba también saltará defendiéndose y eso confirmaría las sospechas de Shikamaru y él no quiere darle ese gusto.

De hecho, no quiere darle el gusto a nadie de verlo en ese estado tan patético, ni siquiera a ella.

En una noche cualquiera Ino anuncia su compromiso con Sai y jura que ahí mismo, siente como algo se hundiera en su garganta, y no puede hacer nada más que sonreír y aplaudir con falso entusiasmo al igual que todos sus amigos que lanzan chiflidos y bromas. La melancolía y enojo se abren paso a través de sus venas.

De cualquier forma, Ino aún no anda vestida de novia y quizá tiene oportunidad. Además de que la mujer esa parece demasiado relajada acerca de su relación y de igual forma sale con sus amigos. Y Kiba es su amigo aunque sus bromas le den dolor de cabeza, quizá hasta sea su mejor amigo después de Shikamaru y Chōji. Así que en una de las _casualidades_ de la vida ―o quizá espionajes de la vida― se la encuentra afuera en la noche y le dice para dar una vuelta por ahí.

Conoce a Ino desde que son unos mocosos que pensaban solo en divertirse y en esa época ella era una niña tonta y vanidosa. Después de la guerra Ino sigue siendo tonta y vanidosa pero tiene algo más, algo nuevo, algo nuevo para bien. Ya no es una niña y no es tan vanidosa como antes, y eso está bien. Ahora se preocupa más por los demás y eso, de nuevo, está bien.

Ahí es cuando la joda toda.

Quizá es porque es noche y media hora antes estaba en un bar y bebía como loco riendo y desahogándose. Quizá es por eso que de la nada le suelta un halago quizá demasiado sincero e Ino le pregunta que qué le pasa.

Quizá también es por eso que le va soltando más comentarios que nada tienen que ver. Comentarios que debieron quedarse dentro de sí mismo y no esparcirse por el aire como rumores viejos. Ino enrojece pero no sabe si es por la ira contenido o por vergüenza ―tampoco quiere averiguarlo― y la rubia le grita. Piensa que lo que sea que haya dicho debió indignarla demasiado porque su rostro así lo demuestra ―la conoce, sabe que clase rostros pone cuando está enfadada―. Kiba luego ríe.

Y sigue riendo.

Él la conoce. La conoce mucho tiempo y serían una buena pareja. De esas pasionales que no le temen al futuro y viajan por el mundo entero. No cree que el imbécil y raro de Sai sepa lo que es o cómo hacerla sentir bien. No cree que sea suficiente para ella. Ella es mucho y no necesita a un tonto pintor que la dibuje durmiendo.

Kiba piensa que tal vez podría escribir un libro sobre cómo conquistar rubias comprometidas.

Recibe una bofetada y por un segundo ve como los ojos de Ino brillan más de lo normal. No sabe si es porque está a punto de echarse a llorar o es verdad esa mierda sobre que los ojos de una chica enamorada brillan más. Si es la última, quizá no esté tan jodido. Hasta se ha olvidado de la bofetada. Quizá por eso piensa así.

Podría haber dicho algo para tranquilizarla, pero la verdad lo golpea tan fuerte como el que se hizo en la cabeza en la mañana junto a Akamaru. De pronto nota que de verdad ha sido un estúpido y que todo este tiempo se ha estado mintiendo.

Quizá Ino es demasiado buena para Sai, pero también lo es para él. Y entre Sai y él, Kiba admite que Sai es un poquito mejor que él porque le preguntaría cómo le fue en su día o si quiere té, dibujaría su rostro y a las chicas les gustan los artistas incomprendidos. Siempre ha sido así.

Ino se aleja furibunda, apretando los dientes. Y antes de alejarse completamente, le lanza una mirada indescifrable. Kiba, porque la ha cagado, sospecha que es decepción y como no, enojo.

Ah, así que él no es lo que ella necesitaba.

Vaya mierda.

* * *

 _¿Review?_


End file.
